Attack On Titan: Something To Fight For
by ClovnissMockingjay
Summary: After 100 years, there was peace until the Colossal Titan appeared and broke through Wall Maria. Eren Yeager, destined to destroy the titans, joins the army. With the help of Mikasa, Armin and many others, they must work together in order to end this Titan nightmare. Will the relationship between Eren and Mikasa turn into something more? Read to find out. Warning: Lemons Included.
1. Chapter 1

What's up guys! This is lexboss's second story request and this one is Attack On Titan. I hope you enjoy this one. Also, there won't be any POV's, meaning the character's point of views, that's if I want them to be in this story. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of this story.

 **Year 845 Shiganshina District.**

In the beautiful area of the garden, Eren Yeager was sleeping peacefully near a tree. And then he woke up. He was having the same dream again. Then he focused his sight on Mikasa who was smiling at him. Then he spoke.

"Hey Mikasa." He said.

"Hey Eren." She said.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Well, I slept okay, but I had the same dream again. I wonder what was it about though." He said.

"Okay then. Well, we should get back." She said.

"Yeah, okay." He said. When they grabbed their backpacks that were filled with wood, Mikasa turned to face Eren. Then she spoke.

"Eren?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying?" She asked. Eren was shocked and embarrassed to hear her ask him that question.

"Let's just go." He said and then they began walking their way back home. As they were walking, Eren spoke.

"Hey, Mikasa." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and don't let anyone know I was crying, okay?" He said. Mikasa took Eren's hand into hers and smiled at him.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone know you were crying." She said. Eren smiled at her.

"Now let's get back home, okay?" She said. Eren nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go get back home." He said. Then as they were walking, someone stopped them in their tracks.

"Why hello there Eren Yeager." Someone said to him. They looked up to see it was Hannes.

"Oh. Hey Hannes." Eren said.

"So what are you and Mikasa are up to?" He asked.

"Nothing. We just collected some wood and now we're heading home." He said. Then they heard some laughing behind them and it was the three Garrison soldiers, drinking, playing cards and telling jokes to each other. Then Eren sighed.

"Of course." He said.

"You kids wanna join in?" Hannes asked them.

"No thanks. Are you on watch or something?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, we're on watch. You know, trying to make sure that the titans don't get in here. But it's not easy though." He said.

"But what would happen if you're not keeping a close eye on the gate? What if the titans do get in? Then what will happen?" Eren asked. Then the other Garrison solider came to them.

"Listen kid, it's been years and the titans have not gotten through the gate. So there's nothing to worry about." The man said.

"There's nothing to worry about? You have to keep a close eye on the gate to make sure that the titans don't get through the gate. Dad says you gotta stay sharp!" Eren said.

"Oh yeah, your father. Grisha Yeager. You know it was all thanks to your father who saved us from the plague that hit mankind. And that's something amazing that your father did for all of us." He said.

"Wow. It's like you don't think that they're that dangerous." Eren said.

"Yep. That's right." Hannes said.

"Okay. Well, then, me and Mikasa are going home now. See ya." Eren said and they continued walking back home. As they were walking back home, the two of them were quiet at first. Then Mikasa decided to break the silence.

"Eren?" Mikasa started. Eren looked at her.

"Yeah?" Eren said.

"Are you sure you want to join the Survey Corps?" She asked.

"Yeah. I am sure. They're the best of the best soldiers ever. And they kill those titans. That's why I want to join them. So I can put an end to this nightmare and kill all of the titans." Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"Okay." She said. Then she took Eren's hand into hers and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then the bell went off. Eren and Mikasa looked at the direction towards the bell that went off in the city. Then Eren spoke.

"It's them! The Survey Corps are back!" He grabbed her hand.

"I want to get a closer look! Come on!" He said.

Later, they entered the city and saw the group of soldiers walking through the crowd. Eren waved at the leader of the Survey Corps, the person with blonde hair, but he looked away. Eren wondered why, and something caught his attention. With wide eyes and a gasp escaped his mouth, he saw that the soldiers were badly injured. Most of them barely escaped with their lives. Some others, didn't make it. Then a old woman was calling out for her son.

"Wait! My son Moses, I don't see him. Oh please tell me did he make it?" The old woman asked. The man in-front of her took a few seconds then he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had better news." He looked at the other solider and spoke.

"Give it to her." He said. The other man nodded and gave her a wrapped up piece of cloth, but there was something in the cloth that was wrapped up inside it. The old woman unwrapped the cloth just to find a arm inside it. Then she began to cry.

"That's all what was left of him. I'm sorry." He said. Then she got on her knees and burst into tears while holding her son's arm, that was inside the cloth. Eren and Mikasa felt bad for the old woman that lost her son because of the titans. Then she spoke.

"My son...he was brave was he?" She asked.

"He did everything he could to save us all. His death means something, does it? Tell me, did his death gave humanity another chance?" She asked. Everything was silent for a moment. Then the man spoke.

"Yes! Of course, he was brave!" He said.

"It's just that...we were...we...we never thought...that...they could..." Then he burst into tears as he talked.

"The mission was lost! We had nothing! Your son died because of me! I sent him to his death! I sent all of them to their deaths! And there's nothing to show for it! And we still don't even know what they are! We still don't even know anything about them! He said. Then later, the Survey Corps left the crowd and they were gone. Mikasa looked at Eren and saw the shock in his face, and she took his hand into hers. Eren looked at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he spoke.

"Come on. Let's get back home." He said. Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"Okay." She said. Then they left the crowd and headed back home.

 **I hope you guys and lexboss enjoyed this chapter of Attack on Titan. This was just the first chapter of this story so this was all I can do for now. So yeah, and that is all for now. I hope you guys have a great day. Bye and review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys and lexboss enjoyed the first chapter of this story. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Eren's Home.**

After picking more firewood, Eren and Mikasa made it back home. Eren opened the door and spoke.

"Hey mom." He said as he entered the house. Carla Jaeger turned and smiled at Eren and Mikasa.

"Welcome back kids." She said. Then Eren took his backpack and unloaded the firewood and dumped the firewood into the box. Then his mother spoke.

"Wow. that's a lot of wood you got there." She said.

"Yeah. Thanks mom." He said. Then Carla pinched his ear. Eren groaned in pain and spoke.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Your earlobe's red, which means you have something to hide. Mikasa helped you again, didn't she?" She asked. Eren felt embarrassed when she asked him that question.

Then everyone was eating while Carla was cleaning the dishes. Then Grisha Yeager was getting ready to leave for his work. Then Eren spoke.

"So where you going now dad? You're going to help another patient?" He asked.

"Yes, so I will be gone for a while. But I shall be back soon." Grisha said. Then everyone got quiet until Mikasa sighed and spoke.

"So um...Eren wants to join the Survey Corps." Mikasa said. Carla gasped at what she said. Grisha heard what Mikasa said but he didn't say anything. Then Eren spoke.

"So...can I join them or..." He said but Carla cut him off.

"Get that ridiculous thought out of your head young man! No son of mine is ever going to join the Scouts! Do I make myself absolutely clear?" She asked.

"Stop yelling at me! I just want to join them! That's all!" He said.

"Don't you dare!" Carla said but Grisha stopped the argument.

"That's enough." He said.

"Eren. Believe me. You have no idea what's out there." Grisha said.

"I get it okay? But it's gotta be better than this life." Eren said.

"I know it's dangerous. I know, I'm not stupid. But we can't just give up on it. Because otherwise this nightmare is never gonna end!" Eren said. Grisha understood what he said and spoke.

"I see." Grisha said.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." Grisha said but the mother went after him, trying to get him to not let Eren join the army.

"Grisha. Please. Scold the boy for heaven's sake!" Carla said.

"Scold him? Honey, please. Nothing is going to hold back the boy's curiosity." He said. Then he looked at Eren and spoke.

"Eren. Behave when I'm gone and maybe I'll show you what's inside the cellar. Agree?" He said as he pulled out the key to the cellar.

"Yes sir, you got it!" Eren said. Then Grisha took the key with him and went out the door.

"Have a good trip!" Eren said. Then Carla spoke.

"I still don't like the idea." Carla said.

"What?" Eren said.

"Just because your father is okay with it doesn't mean that I am either." Carla said. Then Eren got mad at her.

"So what? You just want me to stay in the walls throughout my whole pointless life?" Eren said and then he ran off.

"Eren!" Carla called him but he disappeared out of sight. Then she looked at Mikasa and spoke.

"Mikasa. You need to keep a close eye on him. Please promise me that whatever happens I can count on you to have his back." Carla said. Mikasa nodded.

"I'll try." Mikasa said. Carla smiled.

"Good. Now go find him." Carla said. Mikasa nodded and ran after Eren.

* * *

Later, she looked everywhere for Eren until she found him, sitting back against the wall. Then she walked up to him and sat down with him. Then she spoke.

"Eren? Are you okay? She asked. Eren sighed and spoke.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair. Why won't mom just let me join the army? That's my dream." Eren said. Then Mikasa put her arm around Eren and spoke.

"It's alright Eren. Mikasa said and then she kissed his cheek. Then she smiled at him. Eren smiled back. Then he spoke.

"Thanks Mikasa." Eren said.

"You're welcome Eren." Mikasa said. They were silent for a moment. Then Eren spoke.

"Come on. Let's go find Armin." Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"Okay." Mikasa said.

* * *

Later, they were walking through town and found Armin being bullied by three guys. They ran to stop them but the three bullies ran off. Then Eren spoke.

"Yeah that's right! You guys better run! That'll teach you to not mess with my friends!" Eren said. Then he turned to Armin.

"Hey Armin. Are you okay?" Eren asked. Armin was silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you." Armin said.

"Okay. Good." Eren said.

 **I hope you guys and lexboss enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day and review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So unfortunately, chapter 3 had to be deleted. Lexboss explained to me everything and now the chapter that I made had to be deleted. I know. It sucks. I'm sorry. So now, this chapter 3 is lexboss's idea, I just had to add in the details. So yeah, that's that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Peace out.**

 **Shiganshina City.**

After Eren and Mikasa helped Armin with his bully problem, they went to the city.

Then Armin spoke.

"Thanks for helping me guys." Armin said.

"No problem Armin. Anytime." Eren said.

"So anyway, why were they bullying you Armin? Mikasa asked."

"Well, they just heard me talking about how mankind's future was behind the walls. But I doubt they understood half of it, so whatever." Armin said.

"Idiots." Eren said as he threw a little size rock.

"This is so unfair. Why does it have to be this way? Why can't people just let us dream?" Eren asked.

"Well, the walls are still standing and we're still alive. We've survived a hundred years because of them. And if the walls weren't here, well, we would be dead by now. Plus, nobody really talks about going out there. They're just living their own lives like everybody else for now." Armin said.

"Yeah, well, whatever. It's my dream no matter what anyone says. I'm still joining the army." Eren said.

"I'm coming too." Mikasa said suddenly.

"What?" Eren said as if he never heard her say that before.

"I want to come with you." Mikasa said.

"Dang. At first, I thought you were gonna talk me out of this idea of mine about joining the army. And second, why did you told mom and dad about my dream about joining the army?" Eren asked.

"I thought they would be okay with it. But it turns out I was wrong about that. I'm sorry Eren." Mikasa said.

"It's okay Mikasa. It's not your fault. I didn't think they would be okay with my idea either." Eren said.

"Huh? Wait, your parents know about the soldiers?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, but they weren't happy about it either. I asked if I could join them, but…well…you know." Eren said.

"Dang. That sucks." Armin said.

There were people talking, and children were playing in the background. Then Armin spoke.

"You know what…people think that nothing bad will ever happen to the walls. I don't blame them. But that doesn't mean the walls won't be breached." Armin said.

Three guys laughed at a good joke, children playing with each other, and one boy ran and hugged his mother. Then Armin continued talking.

"I mean, we have survived a hundred years because of these walls, but what if the titans do breach the walls? I don't know. But I'm just saying, if the titans were to break through these walls, they would've done it by now." Armin said.

Everything was fine at first. Birds were flying in the sky, children were playing around with the other kids and dogs were playing around with the other dogs.

Then all of a sudden, a lightning bolt came from the sky and struck the ground, causing the ground to shake.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, everyone felt it. Then the shaking stopped. No one had any idea what was going on.

"What the heck was that?" Armin asked.

Everyone was looking at the wall. This whole thing had something to do with the wall. So the others checked it out.

Armin went to see what was going on.

"Armin, where are you going?" Eren asked.

Mikasa followed them.

Everyone was shocked. Everyone was scared. Everyone was quiet. Then Eren spoke.

"Come on, say something. What is it, is it some kind of explosion or what…" Eren gasped.

They looked at the wall and found something scary. They found a red hand gripping the wall. But that's impossible. There's no way something like that can happen. But unfortunately, it did happen.

"No. That's-that's impossible. That wall is fifty meters high. How is that possible?" Armin asked.

Eren's eyes widened. What he was seeing was…frightening. It was probably one of the scariest things he has seen right now.

"Oh my god…" Eren said.

The big beast showed its face to the people.

"It's…it's a titan!" Eren said.

Then the big red titan used its big red foot and kicked through the wall, sending debris everywhere. Some people survived and some were killed by the debris.

Then the titans got in and started eating their prey. Everyone started panicking. Everyone started running.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Armin said.

"Eren!" Armin called Eren and but he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Mom…my mom, she…she's at home. She's in there all by herself." Eren said as he started running back home.

"Eren, I'm coming with you!" Mikasa said as she ran after Eren.

"Mikasa!" Armin called her but she ran off with Eren to go help their mom.

Armin didn't know what to do. He just stood there and looked at his arm. He put his arm down.

"This is it…this is the end…the titans broke through the wall…they're in the city. They're going to get in…and now…every last one of us is going to be devoured!" Armin said.

Eren and Mikasa ran through the city, trying to get to their house. Along the way, they could hear people screaming, crying and they were begging for help.

 _"_ _It's okay, it's okay. Our house is fine, our house is fine. It's still there, It's not destroyed, it's still standing there in the same spot, just like always." Eren said in his head._

They ran and ran and they finally reached their destination. They found the house but it was too late. The house was destroyed. Eren yelled for his mom.

"Mom!" Eren yelled.

"Mom!" He yelled and his mom answered.

"Eren! Mikasa! Help! I'm-I'm stuck!" Carla said.

Eren and Mikasa ran to their mother, and found her trapped.

She can't get out.

"Mikasa, help me get mom out of here!" Eren commanded.

"Okay!" Mikasa replied.

They grabbed the big piece of wood that was preventing them to get their mother out, but it was really heavy.

Eren looked and saw that the titans were coming.

"Oh no." Eren said.

The titans were walking the other way, not paying attention to Eren, Mikasa and Carla.

But one titan was coming straight for them.

Eren became determined to get his mom out.

"Come on Mikasa, we can do it!" Eren said.

"I know, I'm trying!" Mikasa said.

"It's them. The titans are here. Eren, just take Mikasa and run! Now!" Carla commanded.

"No! I want you more than anything! But first I need you on your feet!" Eren said.

"Eren. Sweetie, listen to me. My legs are crushed. Even if you could get me out of here, I can't run. I'm sorry. There's no time." Carla said but Eren refused to accept that.

"Whatever, I can carry you!" Eren said.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for once in your life?! One thing I'm asking you to do, one thing! Mikasa, make him!" Carla commanded, but Mikasa couldn't do it.

"I can't." Mikasa said with tears in her eyes.

The titan was coming towards them.

"Do you want all three of us to die?" Carla asked.

Then out of nowhere, Hannes came to the rescue.

"Hannes!" Eren called him.

"Hannes, take the children and get them out of here!" Carla commanded but Hannes refused.

"Hey, come on now Carla, I'm not gonna leave you here. Don't worry I'm a trained solider, I'm gonna kill that titan and get the three of you out of here!" Hannes said as he grabbed his sword and went to kill the titan.

"No, wait! Hannes, don't do this! Please!" Carla begged.

 _"_ _Don't worry, it's okay. You got this. Just kill the titan and get them all out of harm's way. Okay, I got this! Let's do this! Let's go!"_ Hannes said in his head.

Before Hannes could kill the titan, he stopped. The titan was looking at him with this creepy look on its face. Hannes was too scared to fight the titan. So he put his sword back in his gear and decided to help Eren and Mikasa get their mother out instead.

Hannes moved the big piece of wood out of the way and picked up Carla.

"Come on! Let's go!" Hannes commanded.

Eren and Mikasa nodded.

Then Hannes ran away from the titan and Eren and Mikasa ran with him.

Later, Eren, Mikasa and Carla made it to the boat with Hannes's help of course. Armin saw them and had to pass by the people, just to get to them.

"Eren! Mikasa! You guys made it!" Armin said as he hugged them both. Eren and Mikasa hugged back.

Eren looked at his mom, and walked towards her. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry mom. For everything." Eren said.

Carla smiled and looked at the three of them. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Carla and everyone else could see the city being destroyed by the bloodthirsty titans.

"Eren. Mikasa. Armin." Carla called the three of them to her.

"The titans have taken everything from us. They've killed everyone as well. Please, promise me that you guys will save the human race from the titans." Carla said.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin smiled and nodded.

"We'll do it together, mom." Mikasa said.

"We'll try our best. We'll make sure of it." Armin said.

"I'm going to put a stop to this. I will kill them all. Every last one." Eren said.

Carla smiled and hugged them. Eren, Mikasa and Armin hugged back.

"I know you will." Carla said.

Then the boat took them somewhere else. Somewhere safe. Somewhere away from the titans.

A year later, 250,000 people were sent to retake wall maria, but unfortunately, none of them made it back.

Carla, and the kids were in a new home, since their other house was destroyed.

Armin looked at the hat his grandfather gave him and he cried. His grandfather was part of that 250,000 people that was sent to retake wall maria.

Then Eren spoke.

"We have to fight back. It's the only way we'll win. Our lives will never be ours, not unless we take action and take back what's ours." Eren said.

Eren sat down next to Armin.

"That's it. Next year, we're going to join the army. I'm still following my dream. I'm not giving up on it." Eren said.

Armin stopped crying and then he spoke.

"I'm coming with you." Armin said.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Armin said.

Then Mikasa spoke.

"I'm coming too." Mikasa said.

"Well, Armin said he's coming, but are you sure you're up for this? Are you willing to put in a lot of effort into this, Mikasa?" Eren asked, making sure if Mikasa was serious about this or not.

"Yes Eren. I am sure. I'll be there with you, every step along the way. I'm never leaving your side. Ever." Mikasa said.

Eren smiled. He walked to Carla and then he spoke.

"What do you think, mom? Are you okay about this?" Eren asked, to see if Carla was okay with Eren's idea or not.

Then Carla spoke.

"Go for it, Eren." Carla said and then she hugs him.

Eren hugged her back.

"Okay. This is what we're gonna do. Once we join the army, we'll train as hard as we can. Then soon we'll become soldiers. And then…soon, the titans will pay for what they did to us and for what they did to all of humanity." Eren said.

Carla, Mikasa and Armin smiled.

It sounds like they have a plan. They know what to do. And sooner or later, they will turn that plan into a reality.

A year later, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were in the army, training to fight the titans. While Keith was yelling at the new recruits, telling them to train harder, Eren noticed something. He turned to see Mikasa looking at him and she smiled. Then they both looked away, blushing.

Later,

Everyone was trying to get their balance right and if they couldn't do it they would have to leave. Some were successful, some weren't, but they kept trying. Mikasa was successful, getting her balance right. But Eren didn't do so good. Keith noticed this and got really angry at Eren.

"What is your major malfunction, Eren?! Get it right! Or maybe you should just leave! That's up to you!" Keith said.

Eren didn't know how to get his balance right. He fell numerous times. He tried and he tried and he still failed.

 _"_ _No. Why? Why is this happening to me? Why am I failing numerous times? This is bad. Real bad."_ Eren said in his head.

Later,

Eren was waiting outside for Mikasa and Armin to help him out. But only Mikasa came.

"Wait, you're here but Armin's not here. Where's Armin?" Eren asked.

"I told him I want to show you myself. He's with the recruits. He's fine." Mikasa said.

"Okay. Well, come on, let's do this thing." Eren said.

Mikasa turned the lever around and Eren started going up. But then he notice that Mikasa was not wearing her uniform pants and he could see her underwear. Just by seeing that he felt some strong feelings.

Love?

Desire?

Want?

Or maybe it was something else.

When he saw her underwear, he was so shocked, he fell and hit his head on the ground and everything went black.

 **And that's it. That's the end of this chapter that I had to re-do all over again but added some details. This was lexboss's idea, not mine. She told me her idea and I added in the details. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot.**

 **Leave a review if you want to. I'm not sure when I will update the next chapter though. Until then, I hope you guys have a awesome day and that's it for now. Peace out! :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. How's it going? Are you doing good? What's good? So anyway, here's chapter 4 for you guys. If you liked the last one, then you'll probably like this one too.**

 **Peace out.**

 **Wooden Cabin (Lunch Room)**

After Mikasa helped Eren put the bandages on his injured head, everyone in the lunch room began eating their meals.

Then Eren spoke.

"Mikasa?" Eren called her.

She looked at him.

"Why were you bottomless?" Eren asked.

Mikasa blushed when he asked her that question.

"I just wanted you to focus more if I showed you my underwear." Mikasa replied with a smile.

Then Eren thought about it and he smiled.

He looks at Mikasa.

"Come with me." Eren said.

Then Eren and Mikasa went to a secret place, outside and then it happened.

"Mikasa…I just want to say that…"

Mikasa didn't know what was going to happen. Her heart started beating fast. She wasn't prepared for this.

"Mikasa…I…I…I love you." Eren said, finally.

Mikasa's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he serious? Was he just pulling off a prank?

Then she spoke.

"Oh Eren." Her tears started falling from her eyes.

"I feel the same way. I love you. I love you too, Eren." Mikasa said.

Eren smiled. Mikasa smiled as well with tears of joy in her eyes.

Then they kissed. Eren wrapped his arms around Mikasa's waist and Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck.

They both fell to the ground, Eren on-top of Mikasa, kissing her neck. Mikasa moaned.

"Eren." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa." Eren replied.

Eren moved his hand down between Mikasa's legs and touched her lady area.

Mikasa's eyes widened. She gasped.

"Oh my god!" Mikasa said with a moan.

Eren noticed her reaction and thought that wasn't a good idea. He moved his hand away from her lady area.

"I'm sorry. If I'm going too fast, I'll go slow if you want me to." Eren said.

Mikasa placed her hand on Eren's cheek and kissed him.

"Eren. It's okay. Go ahead. Take me. I want you Eren. I need you. Please." Mikasa begged.

Eren nodded.

"Okay." Eren replied.

Eren took his pants and underwear off and did the same to Mikasa. He entered inside of Mikasa and they both let out a moan.

He didn't want to go too fast, so he went slow. Then he wanted to see if Mikasa was comfortable.

"Are you okay? Are you comfortable?" Eren asked.

Mikasa kissed him.

"I'm fine, Eren. Go ahead." Mikasa said.

"Okay." Eren replied.

Then he started banging her. Mikasa moaned and moaned and moaned each time Eren went in and out of her.

No one was hearing them. No one was looking at them. After they were done, they both kissed. They pressed their heads against each other and they kissed again.

"I love you Eren." Mikasa said.

"I love you too Mikasa." Eren said.

After Eren and Mikasa were making love to each other, they both put their clothes back on and they went back inside the camp, the wooden cabin.

Then Armin was looking at Annie's good looking legs. He wants Annie, but he's not sure if Annie feels the same way.

Annie noticed Armin looking at her legs. Armin blushed with his head looking down. Then Annie smiled as she left to go to her room.

The next day, Eren decided to try the balance test again. He wasn't going to give up. He couldn't. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to fight the titans.

"Eren, are you ready?" Keith asked.

"Yes sir! I'm ready!" Eren responded.

"Okay. Good. Begin the balance test." Keith said.

One of the soldiers rotated the lever and Eren started going up.

 _"_ _I may have messed up before, but that doesn't matter now. I am going to succeed. I'm not giving up! Not without a fight!"_

Eren finally got his balance right. Everyone cheered.

 _"_ _Yes! I did it! I finally did it!"_ Eren said.

He did it. He finally passed the test…well, that's what he thought.

He falls again and yet again, he fails the test.

But then Keith noticed something wrong.

"Lower him." Keith said.

The solider lowered Eren down to the ground.

"No…no…I…I'm done. I'm finished." Eren said.

"Vogna, exchange belts with Eren please." Keith said.

"Yes sir!" Vogna replied.

So they exchanged belts and now Eren was ready to try again.

This time he got it right. He didn't fell down to the ground this time. He actually did it. He passed the test.

"Your equipment was defective. That's why I had Vogna switched belts with you. And from what I'm seeing right now, It looks like you finally did it, Eren." Keith said.

"So…I…I did it? I passed?" Eren asked.

Keith looked at him.

"Yes Eren. You did. You passed the test. Congratulations, kid." Keith said.

Eren smiled. He did it. He really did it. He finally passed the test. Now he can fight the titans.

 _"_ _Yes! I did it! I finally did it! I passed the test! Now I can fight the titans!"_ Eren said.

Everyone was cheering for Eren.

Mikasa smiled at Eren. She was happy for him, because he finally passed his test. And he didn't stopped trying.

Eren got down, walked over to Mikasa and kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

Armin pulled Annie close to him. He was going to tell her.

"I know we just met, but…" Armin said as he started kissing Annie.` She smiled and kissed him back.

"I know. I love you too, Armin." Annie said, smiled at Armin as they kept kissing each other.

But then, everyone noticed Eren was pulling Mikasa's uniform pants and underwear off of her. Then he threw them aside and many gasps came from the people. They were shocked when they saw this happened.

"Stay like that." Eren said, with a smile.

Mikasa smiled back at him and nodded.

Now that Eren passed the test, he can now fight the titans. But that was just the balance test. He has to go though a lot of more training if he wants to fight the titans and save humanity from extinction.

 **And we're done here. Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Leave a review if you liked it. You weren't expecting Eren to actually do something like that in front of everyone, huh? Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either. Anyway, I hope you guys have a beautiful day, night or whatever time it is, be happy, be confident and most of all, be positive guys. And that's all. Peace out. :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys? How's your day? What's good? Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter. If you liked the last chapter, then you'll probably like this one too. It's awesome. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Peace out. :)**

 **The Forest (Training Area)**

In the forest, everyone was training to kill the titans.

But these titans were made out of cardboard.

It's just for practice, that's all.

The rest of the people that were training in the forest have names.

Eren Yeager.

Armin Arlert.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Jean Kirschtein.

Sasha Braus.

Annie Leonhart.

Bertholt Hoover.

Connie Springer.

And many others as well.

Mikasa was training, flying with her gear, still bottomless as she landed on a tree and Eren was there too.

"Here." Eren said as he gave Mikasa her pants and underwear back as she smiled while putting them on.

Then they began training more, cutting the wood fake titan neck and they're really getting better at it.

Meanwhile, Annie was doing great as well. But then Armin was shocked because Annie had beaten his high score.

Armin smiled as she landed on the floor. But then Armin took her hand, leading her in the forest, without no one looking at them.

They kissed and moaned. Armin fell on-top of Annie and they broke away from the kiss and looked at each other in the eye.

Armin used his hand to take Annie's pants and underwear off.

Annie nodded.

"I love you Armin." Annie said. Armin smiled.

"I love you too, Annie." Armin said.

And then they began making love to each other.

Year later, as they're training in fighting, Reiner charged at Eren with the wooden knife, but Eren slammed Reiner to the ground. Eren helped Reiner got back up on his feet.

"Sorry Reiner. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I really gotta try to hold back next time." Eren said.

Eren turned and saw Carla wearing a new uniform, looking at him with a smile on her face. Eren smiled back at her as well.

"It's okay Eren, it's not a big deal. Here, take this wooden knife. Let's see what you can do." Reiner said, giving Eren the wooden knife.

"You know, what's the point of this training? It's not like we're gonna be fighting people that are the same size as us. I mean, who would use a knife anyway? It's not like that would kill the titans." Eren said as he got a flashback in his head. He knew what the flashback was. But there was no time for that.

"I know what you mean, Eren. But you never know what could happen in the battlefield. You could be fighting a titan, you could be fighting a person, it doesn't matter, we're soldiers and we gotta be prepared for anything." Reiner said.

"You don't believe me? Look at Annie for example." Reiner said as he looked at Annie.

Eren and Reiner looked and noticed Annie kissing Armin.

"You mean Armin's girlfriend? What about her?" Eren asked as Reiner smiled and went over to them.

Annie noticed Reiner coming to her and Armin.

She looks at Armin.

"I'll be back, Armin." Annie said, smiling at Armin as she went over to Reiner to see what he wants from her.

"What do you want, Reiner?" Annie asked.

"Heh, well look at you, you better keep up on your training or else you'll end up falling behind. And you don't want that to happen, do you?" Reiner asked.

Then Eren noticed how mad Annie was when Reiner said that to her. He could see it on her face.

 _"_ _Dang. Look at Annie's face. This girl is ticked. I really don't want to end up being on her bad side, that's for sure."_ Eren said in his head as Reiner placed his hands on Eren's shoulders.

"Alright Eren, you go get her." Reiner said.

"Wait, what the heck, wait, hold on a second." Eren said, but the battle had already started.

Annie got in her fighting position with her fists up high.

"Alright. Don't expect me to hold back. Here we go!" Eren said as Annie kicked his leg to the point where he couldn't stand.

"Ah! Oh…son of a…" Eren tried to stand up, but he sat back down because of his injured leg.

"Are we done now?" Annie asked.

"No, you're not done yet. Now take the wooden knife from him." Reiner commanded.

"No wait! This is not-oh crap!" Eren said as Annie took the wooden knife from him and knocked him to the ground.

Reiner was shocked. He didn't know Annie was that strong to do something like that.

"Here." Annie said, giving the wooden knife to Reiner.

"Can I go back to my boyfriend, or do you want to fight me instead?" Annie asked.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Reiner said.

"Don't you dare, Reiner." Eren said.

"What about you, Reiner? You go ahead. You go get her." Eren said as Mikasa comes to him and helps him up.

"Yeah, you're right. A solider can either back down or face the challenge that is set before him or her." Reiner said.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Come on, let's go!" Reiner said but he got beaten easily.

Eren was surprised. He never knew Annie was that strong to do something like that. Not until now.

"Hey. Who showed you how to fight like that?" Eren asked.

"My father." Annie replied.

"Oh. So, is he like a-" Eren was talking but Annie cut him off.

"Does it really matter? It's pointless, just like all this." Annie said.

"Wait, you mean the training in general?" Eren asked.

"Hand to hand combat doesn't really count against our final grade. The smart ones blow it off. It's a crapshoot anyway. Only the top ten cadets gets to serve the interior. The rest of us, forget it. The point is, only the idiots like you take this part of boot camp seriously. Idiots and whatever they are." Annie said as she put the wooden knife towards Eren's chest.

"Listen up kid. If you want to make your skills useful, then maybe you should use them against the titans. At least that's something you're so obsessed about." Annie said.

"Sure, whatever you say!" Eren said as he attempted to fight Annie again but she knocked him down to the ground easily and pointed the wooden knife to his neck instead.

"Face it. You don't fight the nature of things and win." Annie said as she got off of Eren and stood up.

"Look around you Eren. All the freaking douchebags really expect us to do is play the game. Don't be a pawn." Annie said as she walked away from Eren.

"Yeah, well I still stand about what I said earlier." Reiner said as Annie walked away and went back to her lover, Armin.

Then Eren looks at Mikasa who was smiling at him. Eren smiled back, he took her hand so that they can train more.

First, Eren had to do the balance test which was difficult for him, and then he's mixed up in this training that has you fighting with a wooden knife. But there are a lot more challenges that Eren will have to overcome when he gets the chance to face them.

Soon…

 **And boom! That's that. I hope you guys and lexboss liked this chapter. I put a lot of effort into this. So yeah, that's that. You guys are awesome, beautiful and wonderful and I hope you guys have a beautiful day or night, whatever time it is, be confident, be happy and most of all, be super positive. And that's it for now guys. I'm not sure when to update the next chapter. But if I was to update another chapter, I would've done it by now. Anyway, take care you guys. Peace out. :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, what's up? How's your day? What's good? I hope you guys liked the last chapter. If you did, then you'll like this one too. It's pretty awesome. It's cool. Anyway, sit back, relax, maybe grab a snack, a buddy, or whatever and enjoy the chapter. Peace out :).**

When the soldiers were done with their training, it was time for them to make a decision.

They have three options but they have to choose wisely.

#1: The Garrison Regiment, their job is to re-enforce the walls.

#2: The Scout Regiment, they are the ones who ride horses and they go into titan territory to take back what was theirs.

#3: The MP Regiment, they maintain law and order under orders from his or her own royal majesty.

The top ten soldiers have names.

#10: Historia Reiss.

#9: Sasha Blouse.

#8: Connie Springer.

#7: Marco Bott.

#6: Jean Kirstein.

#5: Eren Yeager.

#4: Annie Leonhart.

#3: Bertolt Hoover.

#2: Reiner Braun.

#1: Mikasa Ackerman.

As the day came, Eren has graduated from his training and now he can choose from one of the three regiments.

The Garrison Regiment.

The Scout Regiment or the MP Regiment. It's up to Eren to decide.

So now, Eren was in the mess hall with his friends. Annie was with Armin and the two of them were kissing, like a cute couple, while sitting down at the table with each other.

Then Eren noticed Mikasa in a pretty short skirt that he told her to wear.

"Hey" Eren said smiling as Mikasa smiled as well.

Then Eren lifted her skirt and sees her lips smiling because she's not wearing anything. Then Eren pulled Mikasa's skirt back down and everyone was enjoying their meals since they graduated from their training in boot camp.

The next day, the sun was up and everyone was at the city, watching their favorite soldiers riding their horses down the road to kill more titans.

"Heads up guys! The soldiers of the Scout Regiment is back!" One man from the crowd said as the soldiers came in riding with their horses.

One of them was Erwin Smith.

"Yeah! That's right Commander Erwin. Did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing?" One man from the crowd asked.

"Look! It's captain Levi!" One man from the crowd said.

"He is one of the best soldiers ever! He could kill the titans all day if he wanted too. He is a freaking legend!" One man from the crowd said.

Levi didn't look too happy though.

"Enough of this, already." Levi said.

As they see captain Levi and the rest leaving outside of the walls, Eren was holding Mikasas hand as Levi and his squad left to kill more titans. When they left, Eren took Mikasa in a alley and started making love to her.

Later, Carla was talking to Armin about something.

"Armin, where's Eren and Mikasa?" Carla asked, smiling. The new members chose what team they chose like the military police, the scouts and so on.

Armin smiled.

"They're at the top wall, but do you want me to go get him?" Armin asked.

Carla shook her head.

"No, I'll tell him later, because I have a meeting. Bye Armin." Carla said, smiling as she left.

Later,

Mikasa and Eren were on the wall until what they heard was some big shocking news.

"What? The heck do you mean you're joining the scouts? What happened to the MP, that was your whole thing right?" Eren asked.

"Chill out Eren. I can change my mind anytime I want, okay?" Connie said.

"I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under him." Mina said.

"Ain't nobody talking to you, his temper tantrum had nothing to do with it." Connie said.

"Take it easy. It's not like you're the only one." Thomas said, smiling as he moved his finger up and down his face.

"What?" Are you serious?" Eren asked.

"Well, that's a surprise." Mikasa said.

Then Sasha showed up.

"Hey guys, can y'all keep a secret? Because, look what I just got from the officer's pantry." Sasha said as she showed them the meat that she stole and everyone's eyes widened.

"Sasha, they could throw your butt to jail because of that." Eren said.

"Yeah, are you okay, Sasha?" Mikasa asked.

"What isn't wrong with her?" Connie asked.

"Don't worry guys, I'm willing to share. Oh my god, can you imagine the sandwiches? I could eat those up right now!" Sasha said.

"Just put that back." Connie commanded.

"Yeah. Do you even know how rare meat's been since the titan's took wall maria?" Mina asked.

"Uh, yeah. A little bit, but listen guys, think of it this way…pretty soon, we'll take back all the room we need for life stock." Sasha said.

Then all of a sudden everyone started wanting a piece of the meat that Sasha brought with her. But they had to get back to work, otherwise they would be in trouble for slacking off on the job.

"Come on guys. If they catch us slacking off on the job, it's game over for us." Mikasa said.

"See you guys at lunch time." Mina said as she went back to work.

Eren was holding Mikasas hand, smiling at her. Mikasa smiled back at him. They looked at the city and Eren knew that they were ready to face anything that gets in there way.

But then all of a sudden the lightning bolt hit the ground and the colossal titan appeared…

 **And that's the end of this chapter for today. I hope you guys and lexboss liked it. Leave a review if you want. I just want y'all to know that you guys are amazing, beautiful and wonderful and y'all can do anything you set your mind to. Be confident, be happy and most of all, be positive. And that's it guys. I'm out. Peace out. :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, what's up guys? How's it going? What's good? So anyway, here's another chapter that I just dropped right on your head. I hope you guys enjoy it. Peace out guys! :).**

As the colossal titan appears, he kicked the wall open. Everyone falls but they used their gear to hold on to the wall. Connie was freaking out because the titans were going to get in.

"Guys! The titans! They're-they're getting in!" Connie yelled, while freaking out.

Mikasa looked at Eren, who was mad. Then he spoke.

"This is it everyone! Live or die!" Eren shouted as he went up to attack the red titan.

Eren used his gear, shot at the colossal titan and landed on his arm. The colossal titan tried to get Eren, but he was too slow. Eren used his gear again to reach for his neck. Then, with his swords, he was about to cut his neck.

"Take this!" Eren said, but before he could kill the colossal titan, it released smoke from its back.

Eren was burning, blinded because of the smoke that was coming out of the colossal titan.

Then, Eren forced his way through the smoke and tried to force cut the titan, but he vanished.

Eren was shocked and his eyes widened.

 _"_ _What? How did I miss? I had him. I seriously had him! How the heck did I miss?!"_ Eren asked in his head.

He used his gear to hold onto the wall and began thinking about what just happened.

"I can't believe he's gone again." Eren said. Then he noticed something.

"Wait, what the heck? Did he just vanished into thin air?" Eren asked.

"Eren what happened, where did he go, did he get away or did you took him out?" Thomas asked.

"He's gone! Exactly like five years ago. He's here one moment, and gone the next, just like that." Eren said.

Eren used his gear, went up and landed on-top of the wall with the others. Mikasa ran and hugs Eren real tight. Eren kissed her. Mikasa kissed him back.

Then the captain came.

"Look alive! Operation colossal titan response is in effect, I expect you to take part. Report to hq. If you got close to the dang thing, we need details." The captain said.

Eren, Mikasa and the others, they understood what the captain said as they left and went to hq.

Later, Annie and Armin were hugging each other, as they were kissing each other as well. They broke apart and Armin spoke.

"Don't worry Annie. We will be okay." Armin said, smiling as Annie smiled, hugging Armin. Then everyone was outside as the captain was explaining the plan.

"I expect you all to man your post, knowing the advance team has been wiped out!" The captain said.

Everyone's eyes widened as they let out a gasp.

"That's right, the outer gate is history, the titans are in! This means, the armored titan is likely to reappear! If and when he does, the inner gate will also be history!" The captain said.

"Now, your mission is to defend the wall until the evacuation's done. Also, know this everyone, if you fail the mission, you will all be punished by death. If it comes to it, lay down your lives! Dismissed! Move out!" The captain commanded.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said as they ran to battle.

But many are afraid to go to battle, so they stayed where they were, not going anywhere.

Eren noticed Christa as he stopped her.

"Hey, I know we're just friends, but here." Eren said, giving her a skirt.

"Okay, now take off your pants." Eren commanded. Christa didn't like that part.

"Wait, say what now? Why?" Christa asked.

"Because this is what the skirt is for." Eren said.

"And why are you giving me this skirt, anyway?" Christa asked.

"Because I decided to. Just trust me." Eren said.

"Okay." Christa said as she did what Eren told her to do. Many people were looking as she was putting her skirt on.

Eren burned her pants and her underwear and hugs Christa as he left with Mikasa, holding her hand as she was in her pants.

Later, Eren, Mikasa and the others were on-top of the building, waiting for orders. Armin was with them as well. Mikasa looked at Eren.

"I'll protect you." Mikasa said. Eren smiled when she said that.

"Soldiers! Move out, the vanguard needs support!" The solider shouted.

Eren pulled Mikasa's pants down a little, showing the guys her exposed lady area before pulling it back up.

Their eyes widened.

"Alright, give them hell!" Eren said as they charged.

 **And boom! Pow wow, that's it. So did you liked it? It was awesome wasn't it? Leave a review if you want to. I worked so hard on this. I put so much effort into this chapter. And it turned out okay. Well, hopefully I did my best. With determination, effort and hard work, you'll be able to get things done no matter what people say to you. So keep working hard and you will achieve success. You guys are beautiful, and wonderful and I love you. Be confident, be happy, and most of all, be positive guys. Y'all take care now. And I'm out of here. Peace out! :).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! What's up? What's good? How's your day? Hopefully it's good, if not, then maybe this chapter will make you feel better, I hope. So anyway, here's another chapter for you wonderful people. Hope you'll like it. Peace out! :).**

Later, Eren, Mikasa and the others were on-top of the building, waiting for orders. Armin was with them as well. Mikasa looked at Eren.

"I'll protect you." Mikasa said. Eren smiled when she said that.

"Soldiers! Move out, the vanguard needs support!" The solider shouted.

Eren pulled Mikasa's pants down a little, showing the guys her exposed lady area before pulling it back up.

Their eyes widened.

"Alright, give them hell!" Eren said as they charged.

Everyone was using their gears, getting from one place to another.

One by one they were swinging, running, jumping from building to another building and all that stuff.

Then they saw the titans.

But there were a crapload of them.

"Oh my god! There's so many of them!" Mina said.

"I know. The vanguard has been completely overwhelmed because of the titans." Thomas said.

"I don't believe this! How did those titans get so big?" One solider asked.

Eren wasn't expecting a situation like this. Now things were going to get really difficult.

 _"_ _Killing a small number of titans is one thing, but this, this is insane."_ Eren said.

Eren's eyes widened when he saw a titan jumping towards them.

"We got a abnormal! Pull up!" Eren said as they used their gears to move away from the abnormal titan that jumped and hit the wall with its face.

Everyone landed on the building safely…but something was wrong. One person was missing.

"Wait…someone's missing." Eren said as he was looking for the missing person.

His eyes widened.

"Thomas! Where's Thomas?" Eren asked.

Mikasa's eyes widened as she was in shock.

"E-Eren…l-look…" She said as she pointed the direction to where Thomas was.

And there he was…Thomas…hanging upside down…in the mouth of the abnormal titan.

Everyone's eyes widened. Everyone was in shock.

"Oh…oh my god…g-guys…p-please…h-help me." Thomas could barely speak because he's badly injured because of the abnormal titan.

Everyone just watched. They didn't moved a muscle. None of them did.

Then the abnormal titan swallowed Thomas whole.

Thomas was gone. Thomas died. He disappeared inside the titan's mouth and down below to his stomach.

Everyone still didn't moved a muscle. They just saw their best friend get eaten by a abnormal titan.

After swallowing Thomas, the abnormal titan climbed down from the building and walked away.

Mikasa looked at Eren and saw how angry he was, after seeing his friend died.

She tried talking to him.

"E-Eren…a-are you…o-okay?" Mikasa asked. Eren didn't answer. She tried again.

"E-Eren?" She said and then Eren snapped.

"You bastard!" Eren yelled as he used his gear and went after the abnormal titan that killed his friend.

"Eren!" Armin yelled his name.

"Eren! No! Don't do this! Please!" Mikasa begged.

"Wait, stay with the group!" One solider said.

Then everyone was going the same direction where Eren was going.

Eren became determined to kill the abnormal titan. He wasn't going to stop until the titan was dead.

"Get back here! You're gonna pay for killing my friend! You're not getting away! Do you hear me?! You're not getting away!" Eren said as he was about to kill the titan, but he got his leg eaten off from another titan that jumped out of nowhere.

He fell down on some buildings and crashed landed on another building, not moving a muscle.

Armin landed on a building.

"Eren!" Armin yelled his name.

"Eren! No!" Mikasa said.

"Oh god, no!" Mina said.

Then the situation went from bad to worst.

Soldiers were getting eaten from the titans.

Armin was terrified, because of what was happening around him.

"No! No no, no! Please don't, I don't want to die! Please!" One solider said before one titan ate him alive.

Armin didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything but watch his friends get killed by the titans. Mikasa was killing the titans, making them pay because of what they did to Eren and the others.

 _"_ _Why…why…why can't I do anything? My friends are being devoured and all I can do is watch."_ Armin said as a titan with grey hair and grey beard came to him.

The titan picked him up, holding him in the air.

 _"_ _What's wrong with me? Why can't I move? Why can't I do something about this?"_ Armin asked.

The titan opened its mouth and dropped Armin inside his mouth.

Armin was screaming when he was falling to his death.

Eren was still on the building, still not moving a muscle because of the pain he is in. He could hear Armin's loud scream when the titan dropped him inside his mouth.

"N-no…A-Armin…" Eren said before everything went black…

 _Flashback,_

 _"_ _Eren! Eren! Eren!"_ Armin called him over and over again.

 _"_ _Geez Armin, why are you shouting?"_ Eren asked.

 _"_ _Sorry. But, look what I just found. It's my grandfather's book that he kept hidden for a while now. And guess what, this book is about the outside world!"_ Armin said.

 _"_ _Please tell me you're joking right? I mean, come on Armin, this is serious. Stuff about the outside world is illegal, you could go to jail for that."_ Eren said.

 _"_ _Yeah I know but, trust me, you will change your mind once you see it. According to this book, most of the world is covered with salty water so deep, you can't reach the bottom. They have a name for it too, they call it the sea."_ Armin explained.

 _"_ _Wait, you mean salty for real? Come on, you're making it up. If something valuable like salt was just floating around underwater, merchants would have scooped it out ages ago."_ Eren said.

 _"_ _Yeah, that's the thing, the sea never runs out, it's that big."_ Armin said.

 _"_ _Yeah, whatever."_ Eren said.

 _"_ _Just bare with me, there's a lot more than salt."_ Armin said as he opened the book.

 _"_ _Check this out, water that glows like fire, fields of ice, giant rocks that takes days to climb, just imagine how huge the outside world must be."_ Armin said.

 _"_ _Yeah. It does sound really cool."_ Eren said.

 _"_ _Okay listen Eren, you got to promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Because my parents…well, they're gonna sneak out the walls just to see the outside world for themselves."_ Armin said.

 _"_ _They'll get to see the outside world for the first time."_ Eren said.

 _"_ _Look at me, Eren."_ Armin commanded. Eren looked at Armin.

 _"_ _We should do it ourselves one day. We can have adventures like the guy who wrote this book."_ Armin said.

 _Flashback ended,_

Eren opened his eyes, he got up and went to save Armin. Before he fell to his death, Eren grabbed his hand real tight, not letting go of Armin. Then he used all of his strength to throw Armin out of the titan's mouth and to the rooftop of the building.

Armin turned around.

"Eren!" Armin yelled his name. Eren was still in the titan's mouth, but he was holding the mouth open, just so that he could have enough time to speak.

"I refuse to die like this, understand?" Eren asked as he was trying his best to keep the titan's mouth open, just so that he could speak his words.

"Armin, listen. We're still going to the outside world. The things you told me about. I have to see them. I have to." Eren said.

But then it was too late. Eren's time was up.

"Eren! No!" Armin yelled and then all of a sudden, the titan closed its mouth shut and Eren was gone.

Armin's eyes widened and tears were falling down from his eyes. The titan swallowed Eren whole and Armin let out a loud scream.

Mikasa heard Armin's loud scream and turned around to look at the direction where she heard the loud scream. She knew something was wrong. It didn't felt right. But she wasn't there, though. She didn't saw what Armin saw. But sooner or later she'll find out what happened. And when she does find out what happened…it's not gonna turn out well…It won't be good…at all…

 **Finally! Dang, that took a very long time to finish. But it's done anyway, so whatever.**

 **So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Was it awesome? Leave a review down below if you want to. I hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on this. This took me a long time to finish from the beginning to the end but I did it. Awesome. Finally. Just to let you guys know, y'all are awesome! You guys are beautiful. You're wonderful. You're amazing and you can do anything you set your heart, mind and soul into Just keep working hard until whatever it is that you want to be, do or have is yours. You can and will do it. I believe in you. Like I said before, be confident, be positive and most of all, be happy. Because you guys deserve it. I hope you guys have a beautiful day or night, whatever time it is, and I'm out of here. That's a wrap. Peace out! :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. What's going on? What's good? I hope everyone's okay. Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. Peace out y'all :).**

After seeing the titan eat Eren alive, Armin just stayed where he was, completely frozen, not moving a muscle.

Then he felt hands on him.

"Armin! Hey Armin, what happened?! Speak to me! Please!" Mikasa shouted as Armin looks at her.

"Mikasa…E…Eren…is dead…" Armin said. Mikasa gasped.

"W-What?" Mikasa said.

Then Armin lost it. He screamed.

"You're a worthless bastard! Why can't you just die?! Screw you!" Armin said to himself, not to Mikasa.

Then Mikasa was in tears because Eren was gone. But she tried holding it back. She held Armin's face and made him look at her.

"Armin, It's okay to cry. There's nothing wrong about that. But right now, there's no time for that. Eren wanted us to fight and never give up. So come on, let's keep moving." Mikasa said as Armin nodded and he stood up.

Then they both left to go to find either titans or survivors that were in the city.

Later, some soldiers were chasing a titan that was running towards the gate. The people started panicking and tried pushing the wagon, just to get through.

"Can someone tell me why this idiot is ignoring us?" One male solider asked.

"It's a abnormal, stop trying to figure it out!" Another male solider said.

"This thing is too fast, we'll never be able to catch it before it reaches the gate." One female solider said.

"Don't worry, we will, just stay on him!" One male solider commanded.

Then Carla in full speed attached her gear onto the back of the titan and killed it before it reached the gate.

Everyone started cheering for Carla because she saved their lives. Then she wondered, why they haven't left yet.

"Excuse me, what's going on? Why has no one left yet?" Carla asked.

"Hey, I'm the friend of the commander. By the way, force these idiots to push this wagon, now!" The president commanded.

But then Carla took her blade out and pointed the blade straight at him as he got scared.

"Sir, maybe we should uh…" The man said as the president changed his mind.

"Fine. Move the dang wagon out." The president said as they started moving the wagon out of the way, so that the people can get through.

Everyone got out safely, and then the little girl spoke.

"Thank you! You're amazing!" The little girl said.

"You saved our lives, miss. All of us are in your debt. Thank you." The mother said.

Carla put her blades in her gear, and salute to the mother and the little girl, smiling as they left. Then Carla left to kill more titans as she remembers a romantic moment of her and Eren.

 _Flashback,_

 _"Come on mom, I can take care of myself." Eren said as Carla giggles, because Mikasa always help him._

 _"I know Eren but she loves you." Carla said, smiling as Eren smiled._

 _"I know and I love her too and I also love you." Eren said smiling as she smiled. He took her in a room as he went in her dress and sex happened._

 _Eren laid Carla down onto the floor and started banging her._

 _Carla and Eren moaned. He stopped and she looked at him._

 _"I love you too Eren." Carla said with a smile. Eren smiled too. Then they continued. Eren kissed Carla. She kissed him back. Then he kissed her neck. She moaned._

 _"_ _Oh Eren…" Carla said._

 _"_ _Oh mom…" Eren said._

 _He stopped and touched Carla's lady area. She gasped and moaned._

 _"_ _Oh my god!" Carla said and moaned again._

 _"_ _Eren, please take me sweetheart. Please!" Carla begged._

 _"_ _Okay mom. I will." Eren said as he began banging her again and again._

 _Carla moaned loudly._

 _Eren moaned loudly as well._

 _After they were done, Eren fell on-top of Carla. She kissed his forehead._

 _"_ _I love you Eren." Carla said. Eren looked at her._

 _"_ _I love you too mom." Eren said with a smile._

 _Carla smiled back at him. Eren kissed her cheek and she kissed his forehead again and they fell asleep in the room._

 _End of flashback,_

As Carla smiled, she went on to kill more titans.

Later,

Mikasa and Armin found the others on the roof. But the problem was, everyone was scared. They don't have the courage to face the titans. Armin found Annie and ran to her.

"Annie!" Armin yelled.

Annie turned around and saw that her lover was still alive.

"Armin! You're alive!" Annie yelled as she ran to him.

Then Armin and Annie hugged each other and started kissing each other as Mikasa sees that everyone is afraid, but not Reiner or Bertholt.

Jean noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, where's that bastard Eren?" Jean asked as Mikasa got mad and punched him.

"Eren's…dead. He's gone but don't say that again! Ever!" Mikasa said as she sighed and walked over.

"Listen, we need to get to base to get the gas…you all are cowards." Mikasa said as she took off her pants and undies and threw them aside, and now she's bottomless as they're looking at her.

Mikasa's bottomless and her exposed lady area was out, they could see it.

"I'll kill them all!" Mikasa said as she used her gear and flew away.

Sasha looks at her own pants and she's blushing.

 _"Maybe later."_ Sasha said to herself, because she wants to be bottomless too, just like Mikasa.

Then suddenly, Jean, Connie, Reiner, and the rest used their gears and flew away.

"Hey! Seriously! Come on you bunch of chickens!" Sasha shouted as everyone left, using their gears.

 **Hey guys. Awesome chapter, huh? Leave a review if you want. Also the Eren x Carla thing, that wasn't my idea. Just so you know. Remember this guys, y'all are beautiful and wonderful just the way you are and if others don't see that, then maybe you don't need them in your life. Y'all can achieve any dream you set your mind to. If I can do it, y'all can do it as well. I hope you guys have a great day or night or afternoon or whatever time it is. Be confident, be happy and most of all, be positive. And that's a wrap. Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. What's up? Y'all good? If not, then I understand. Here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy. Peace out.**

* * *

Mikasa and Armin found the others on the roof. But the problem was, everyone was scared. They don't have the courage to face the titans. Armin found Annie and ran to her.

"Annie!" Armin yelled.

Annie turned around and saw that her lover was still alive.

"Armin! You're alive!" Annie yelled as she ran to him.

Then Armin and Annie hugged each other and started kissing each other as Mikasa sees that everyone is afraid, but not Reiner or Bertholt.

Jean noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, where's that bastard Eren?" Jean asked as Mikasa got mad and punched him.

"Eren's…dead. He's gone but don't say that again! Ever!" Mikasa said as she sighed and walked over.

"Listen, we need to get to base to get the gas…you all are cowards." Mikasa said as she took off her pants and undies and threw them aside, and now she's bottomless as they're looking at her.

Mikasa's bottomless and her exposed lady area was out, they could see it.

"I'll kill them all!" Mikasa said as she used her gear and flew away.

Sasha looks at her own pants and she's blushing.

 _"Maybe later."_ Sasha said to herself, because she wants to be bottomless too, just like Mikasa.

Then suddenly, Jean, Connie, Reiner, and the rest used their gears and flew away.

"Hey! Seriously! Come on you bunch of chickens!" Sasha shouted as everyone left, using their gears.

Along the way, Mikasa was killing the titans, clearing a path for her friends.

"Alright guys, follow Mikasa! Avoid landing if you can! And get to hq before you ran out of gas…and try not to make eye contact with Mikasa because she's bottomless right now." Jean commanded.

"Dang, Mikasa's a freaking titan slayer. How is she going so fast? And how is she okay being bottomless?" Connie asked.

Armin noticed something was wrong.

 _"_ _Oh no. Mikasa's using too much gas. She could run out of it any second. It doesn't matter how skilled she is, if she runs out of gas, then we're good as dead."_ Armin said in his head.

Mikasa in full speed killed the titan and continued using her gear to get to hq.

 _"_ _Mikasa's doing something different here. Even though Eren is not here with us, she's distracting herself from grief by killing the titans, ignoring the fact that Eren is dead. But, if she's not careful, she could…"_ Armin said in his head, as Mikasa ran out of gas for her gear.

Armin's eyes widened.

Mikasa fell down on the roof, rolled down and fell off the building.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled her name as he went after her.

Jean noticed.

"Dang." Jean said.

"Jean! You lead the others to hq, I'll go after Armin." Connie said.

"I'll go with you! Jean said but Connie refused."

"Don't be stupid! There's titans everywhere! You gotta help the others!" Connie said as he flew away from Jean and the others.

Jean's gonna face more titans along the way. He didn't liked it.

"Dang it!" Jean said in anger as he and the rest flew away, using their gears to get to hq.

* * *

Mikasa was looking up at the sky, thinking about what happened.

 _"_ _Why? Why does this have to happen again? Why now? I've lost my family."_ Mikasa said in her head as she held her weapon in the air, looking at it.

She got up and fell on her knees.

 _"_ _Why? Wasn't losing my first family hard enough? It's all over. There's nothing left for them to take from me. My family is gone. Again."_ Mikasa said in her head as she heard big footstep noises coming to her, but she didn't care. She lost her family again, so nothing else really matters right now.

* * *

Jean and the others weren't close to headquarters.

 _"_ _Dang it. It's no use, we're not getting anywhere near to headquarters. Well, that's if you don't mind dying."_ Jean said in his head, as he noticed something was wrong.

One solider was trying to use his gear to move, but he couldn't move.

 _"_ _Crap, he's out of gas."_ Jean said as he saw that the solider turned around and saw the titans coming towards him.

"No! Stay back!" The male solider commanded.

Jean felt bad because of what was happening. He didn't know what to do. Then one solider decided to save him.

"Tod, I'll save you!" One male solider said.

"No wait!" Jean said as the female solider came to help.

"I'm coming!" The female solider said.

The titan picked up Tod and he was shaking his head, freaking out.

"Stop it!" The male solider commanded as he got grabbed by a titan and died.

Jean's eyes widened.

It was too late for Tod now. The titan opened its mouth and Tod screamed as he was eaten alive.

Jean was scared because of what he was seeing with his own eyes.

 _"_ _Why couldn't I stopped them? Why didn't I stopped them? If I had kept this together, this never would've happened."_ Jean said in his head.

The titan held the female solider's arms and she screamed as she was eaten alive.

 _"_ _I wasn't meant to lead. I'm the last person that should be doing this right now."_ Jean said in his head.

Soliders were screaming. Soliders were dying. And soliders were getting eaten by the titans.

Jean, Reiner, Annie and the rest didn't know what to do. All they could hear was their friends screaming and screaming. This was really sad and depressing for them. The titans were killing the soliders and Jean was scared, he didn't know what to do about it. He closed his eyes, hoping that this nightmare will end soon.

* * *

Mikasa was still where she was, not even bothered to move. She put her blades back in her gear.

 _"_ _This world is cruel, but it's also beautiful."_ Mikasa said in her head, as she remembered the time where Eren gave Mikasa his scarf.

The titan was coming close to her, but she didn't care.

 _"_ _It was a good life."_ Mikasa said in her head as she closed her eyes, getting ready to die.

The titan reached out to grab Mikasa and before the titan could grab her, she cut the titan's fingers off with her blades. The titan attacked Mikasa but she got out of the way. The titan attacked her again, which pushed her against the wall.

 _"_ _Why?"_ Mikasa asked as the titan attacked her again, which sent her flying in the air.

 _"_ _I've already given up."_ Mikasa said as she fell to the ground, coughing.

 _"_ _So why? Why am I struggling? Why do I even bother?"_ Mikasa asked as the titan tried to get up, but fell in the debris.

 _"_ _Why do I still keep going? I mean, I've lost any reason to live. What keeps pushing me?"_ Mikasa said as she backed away from the titan and turned around to see another titan coming towards them.

Then she remembered something.

 _"_ _Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ Eren said.

"Eren…" Mikasa said as she remembered what he said to her.

 _"_ _Kill or be killed! The only way to live, is to fight!"_ Eren said.

Remembering what Eren said, this inspired and motivated Mikasa.

 _"_ _You're right Eren. I'm through giving up."_ Mikasa said as she started tearing up and as the memories started coming back to her.

 _"_ _I'll never give up again."_ Mikasa said as the tears fell down from her eyes.

 _"_ _Because if I die…then these memories of you die with me."_ Mikasa said as she remembered her times with Eren.

 _"_ _That's why…I'll do whatever it takes to win, whatever it takes to live!"_ Mikasa said as she screamed and suddenly…the titan behind Mikasa stomped the ground which made Mikasa ascend into the air and punched the other titan, causing the titan to fall to the ground.

Mikasa fell to the ground.

"Dang…what was that…" Mikasa said as she let out a gasp.

 **And we're gonna end it here. Awesome chapter, huh? Leave a review if you want. Sometimes, trying to think of ideas for a story can take a while. But, by just getting started, you'll be inspired when a awesome idea lights up in your head. Then you'll have a awesome story. You can unleash your imagination when you're making your story. Your story idea can come from a game, a tv show, a movie or whatever. Once you get started, you'll have a awesome story and maybe get reviews. But that's not what this is about. We don't make stories to get reviews, we make them because this is what we enjoy doing. I want you guys to know that y'all are awesome and you can live your dreams no matter what people say to you. Be persistent and you will succeed if you refuse to give up. You guys are beautiful and wonderful just the way you are. I hope you guys have a wonderful day or night, whatever time it is, and that's a wrap. Be confident, be happy and most of all be positive. Peace out guys. :).**


End file.
